


【狮蛇/R18】混小子

by Oxaloacetic_acid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGSS, M/M, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxaloacetic_acid/pseuds/Oxaloacetic_acid
Summary: 萨拉查·斯莱特林养了戈德里克·格兰芬多这么多年，从来不知道他是个这样的混蛋。
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 9





	【狮蛇/R18】混小子

萨拉查·斯莱特林养了戈德里克这么多年，从来不知道事情会变成这样。他眼睁睁地看着自己的养子把手铐铐在他的手腕上，掀开巫师袍——扣子已经被这家伙扯掉了——将他压在床上。  
“戈德里克·格兰芬多！”他小声斥责，“你干什么！”  
“干您。”那小子说，“今天的宴会上冈特家的混蛋想上您吧。”  
萨拉查震惊地瞪大眼睛，张嘴刚想反驳，就感受到胸前被人掐了一下。  
“唔——！”  
戈德里克的手在他胸口不安分地游走着，挑逗萨拉查胸前的小草莓。养父想要用手把养子的爪子拨开，却被禁魔手铐阻止了，只能拼命咬住下嘴唇，把呻吟咽回去。  
小草莓逐渐长大，渴求着更多的抚慰，可是戈德里克的手却不愿停留，向下游走。他的手抚摸过的皮肤泛起鲜嫩的粉红，酥痒的感觉顺着手指移动的轨迹扩散开来，又从萨拉查的尾椎骨顺着脊柱攀爬而上。萨拉查动了动身子，想要缓解一点致命的麻痒，但只是在助长他的欲望。  
“您很敏感。”戈德里克说，“难道您这三十多年没有做过吗？自己也没有纾解过吗？”  
萨拉查不敢回话。他害怕自己一张嘴就要呻吟出声——在养子面前！那真的是太丢脸了。他闭上眼睛，竭力不去想现在的情形，却更加清晰地感受到了那混小子带着一点薄茧的手指，那是他练剑练出来的。萨拉查一向非常后悔的就是年轻的时候没有学习剑术，导致他在麻瓜界遇到危险只能用魔法，而那很明显给他惹了不少麻烦。萨拉查不想自己的养子也和曾经的自己一样四处躲避追杀，便让他学了剑术。  
……但是他从来没有想到剑术可以用在这里。  
养子凭借着他骑士的身躯轻松地制服了萨拉查这个家里蹲的巫师，趁他不注意就给他上了手铐锁死。大意的巫师失去了反抗的机会，只能任养子为所欲为。巫师很快就全身泛起了诱人的粉红，分身也颤颤巍巍地抬起头，热得他很难受，还暴露在微凉的空气中，冰火两重天让萨拉查忍不住用裸露的大腿试图去遮住它。  
戈德里克将养父抬起的腿按下去，轻轻弹了下精神的小萨拉查。萨拉查浑身一颤，从齿缝中间泄露出一两丝呻吟。  
“您喜欢这个，父亲？”  
戈德里克凑到他耳边，轻声说。灼热的呼吸喷洒到萨拉查的耳垂上，萨拉查缩了缩脖子，却感觉到一阵刺痛——混小子在咬他的耳垂。  
“……不要……这么叫我。”萨拉查声音沙哑，微微喘着气，“不要……不要咬……”  
“如您所愿，父亲。”戈德里克从善如流地收起牙齿，伸出了舌头。舌尖从耳垂顺势而下，反复磨蹭萨拉查的颈窝，掠过锁骨，在胸前的两点处绕着圈。还没来得及闭上嘴的萨拉查发出一声惊呼，戈德里克掐住萨拉查腰的手不禁掐得更紧了些。萨拉查感受到了疼痛，眼角有些许泪水渗了出来，衬得颜色也更加鲜红诱人。  
“——您在诱惑我。”  
蛮不讲理的养子宣告。  
萨拉查再次死死咬住下嘴唇，可还是有一两声呻吟无法抑制。他摇了摇头，身体的晃动带动锁链，发出金属撞击的声音。养子从他胸前抬起头，捧住他的脸颊，绿色的眼睛中爆发出压抑了许久的疯狂与渴望。他重重地咬上萨拉查的嘴唇，舌尖粗暴地顶开萨拉查的下嘴唇和紧闭的牙齿，似乎这防御在他的舌尖面前不堪一击。舌尖追逐舌尖，房间里充斥着啧啧的水声与萨拉查的呻吟。萨拉查感受到养子灼热的分身隔着一层衣物贴上他的大腿内侧，突然升腾起一股愤懑。  
……他还没脱衣服。  
他愤怒地把养子作妖的舌尖推出去，剧烈地喘息着。戈德里克歪歪头，不知道是哪里惹养父生气了。  
“我做错什么了吗？”他问，“是我把您咬疼了吗？如果是您也忍忍吧。”  
“不是——”  
萨拉查一惊。他刚刚说了什么？巫师的意识一片混乱，完全意识不到自己说了什么，只是感到好像说了什么不得了的东西。他急得直扭，锁链清脆的声音引得戈德里克的那东西又涨大了一圈。  
“哦——”养子说，“那是什么呢？”  
“是这个吗？”他褪去身上单薄的巫师袍，与萨拉查彻底地坦诚相见。失去了隔离的小戈德里克直接贴在萨拉查的大腿上，它的铃口渗出一丝丝液体，蹭了上去。戈德里克调整了一下下身的角度，仿佛在燃烧的东西正对着挤压上小萨拉查。  
养子挺送着胯部，滚圆的囊袋时不时蹭过萨拉查的分身和腿根。无助的养父不知道什么时候再也闭不上嘴了，淫靡的喘息声混杂着撞击声直戳萨拉查的耳膜。萨拉查无助地再次闭上双眼，混小子怜爱地舔了舔他赤红的眼角，舔掉一滴将要顺着面部落下的泪水。  
“不要哭，”混小子说，“现在哭还太早。您别待会儿哭不出来。”  
他伸出一根手指，直接戳进萨拉查的后穴。三十多岁的巫师浑身紧绷，腰身一挺，脚背绷直，呻吟声突然声调转高，转成一声尖叫。  
“戈德里克——！”  
“嘘，嘘，忍一忍。”  
戈德里克的手指随意地按压着软嫩的肠壁，薄茧摩挲着肠肉，给承受者带来愉悦的折磨。未被开发过的处子地紧紧地包裹着戳进去的手指，戈德里克的分身一抖，差点释放出来。  
“混小子……”  
“我还可以更混蛋一点，父亲。”他吻了吻萨拉查的铃口。  
“呜……”萨拉查无助地哭了出来，泪水与脸上的汗水交织，“我什么时候有教过你这个……你怎么可以——”  
戈德里克打断了养父的话。  
“您教过我。”他说，“您自己跟我说的，想要的东西就要用尽一切手段去得到它。”  
他送进了第二根手指。萨拉查握紧了拳头，努力不叫出声来，指甲嵌进肉里，却还是徒劳。他无力的叫声出卖了他的欲望，养子强硬地掰开他的手指，两根指头在后穴中不停地抽插着，开拓着收紧的肠道。  
萨拉查有种这么多年的喂养都喂了狗的感觉。身后异物入侵的陌生感让他十分煎熬，无法挣脱的手腕更是加剧了他的焦急。然而没过多久，他像是渐渐熟悉了手指在后穴抽插的感觉，穴口稍稍放松，开始一缩一松，吸吮着养子的手指，酥麻感围绕着小菊一惊一乍。  
戈德里克突然抽出了作孽的手指，养父的后穴就这么张开着暴露在空气中。萨拉查像受伤的小兽一样轻声哭泣着，后穴收缩着寻找退出的异物，肠液流露出来打湿一小块床单。精神的小萨拉查抖动着渴求抚慰，但不孝的养子仿佛完全没有看到它，扶正自己的分身，对准萨拉查大开的穴口就毫不留情地插了进去。  
“——涨！”  
萨拉查哭着说。  
尽管被扩张过了，后穴乍一被小戈德里克侵入的时候还是产生了撕裂的感觉。养子的分身涨大得像个怪物，萨拉查一想到自己要被这个东西贯穿就害怕得试图挣脱养子的控制。但是他的身子早就已经失去了力量，像水一样瘫软在床铺上，只能任凭戈德里克将分身的头部挤进去。  
“！”  
戈德里克突然将萨拉查翻了个身，刚挤进去的小戈德里克顺势滑了出来。萨拉查松了一口气，却没想到穴口渐渐产生了更强烈的酥麻感和对刚刚撤离的孩子的东西的渴望。他呻吟着，感受到戈德里克的手将他的腰抬起来，再一次戳进他的穴口。  
得到了满足的穴口安静了下来，萨拉查的呻吟声也不再急促，变得绵长柔软了。养子缓缓地将分身向前送着，后入的姿势使得他最后停下来的时候，小戈德里克已经深入了萨拉查的身体。  
萨拉查一滞，混沌的意识逐渐意识到养子的东西已经贯穿了自己。羞耻如燎原之火占据了他全部的心神，他无助地想，我被养子上了。  
然而他没有多长时间去唾弃自己，因为养子开始了缓慢的抽插，分身摩擦着肠壁，带出分泌的肠液。戈德里克仔细地摩挲着身下人肠道的每一个角落，试图找到传说中的那一小块软肉。当养父突然浑身一颤，呻吟声也突然变大的时候，戈德里克知道自己找对地方了。他精准地抽插着，撞击着萨拉查的敏感点，满意地看到养父的瞳孔失去焦距，身体无法抑制地颤抖。他看见养父张大嘴巴，唾液从嘴角流下却没办法擦掉，脖颈弯曲，惊叫和呻吟直接从喉咙流露出来。  
抽插的节奏愈来愈快，肉体和肉体碰撞发出啪啪的响声，透明的肠液混合着些许浑浊的液体流了萨拉查满腿。他无法思考，身后的快感越爬越高，占据了他全部的心神。在他失声的一瞬间，养子低吼一声，分身中储存的液体全部都射入了萨拉查剧烈收缩的肠道。他眼前一片花白，自身的喘息声从来没有如此清晰过。混小子慢慢地将分身抽了出来，米白的液体玷污了养父粉嫩的大腿。失去了支撑的身体重重地砸在床上，压迫着萨拉查没能得到纾解的分身。他委屈地呻吟，无意识地在床单上磨蹭自己涨得难受的分身。  
“您想要？”养子将他翻过来，不允许他继续蹭床单。萨拉查本能地想要去抚摸自己，但是手上仍锁着手铐，无法触及。  
“您想要吗？”养子再次问道。  
养父撇开脑袋，涣散的眼神避开戈德里克的凝视。他不愿意像养子投降，可是那分身的存在感实在过于强烈，血管跳动，养父逐渐失去刚刚回复一点的理智。  
“求我。”  
养子说。  
“……你……是……恶魔……”萨拉查哭着说，“混蛋小子……混蛋……”  
养子并不回话。他只是什么都不做，萨拉查的最后一根筋就在强烈的欲望驱使之下断掉了。  
养父湿漉漉的、失神的双眼看向戈德里克，他声音颤抖，带着浓重的哭腔说：“求你……求求你……戈迪……”  
戈德里克仁慈地套弄养父的分身，没多久，养父就射在了他手上。他满意地将一部分送进萨拉查的后穴，另一部分含在嘴里，渡给了本人，不知何时又抬起头的分身再一次不留情地贯穿了养父的身体。  
……  
第二天早上。  
萨拉查看着满脸愧疚和回味的戈德里克，忍不住想要一把把这个混小子抽出去。但当他一挥手，浑身的酸痛、后穴的撕裂就令他一惊，随机失去了力量瘫倒在床上。  
怎么办呢。  
那没办法了吧。  
养父无奈地叹了口气，想到。


End file.
